Shenjaran Empire
'''Hex Locations - '''8E, 9E, 6F, 7F, 8F, 6G, 7G, 8G, 9G, 10G, 6H, 7H, 8H, 9H, 6I, 7I, 8I, 9I, 5J, 6J, 7J, 8J, 7K, 8K, 9K '''Flag - '''Dark Grey, Dark Green, White '''Major Languages - '''Lazek '''Orders - '''Shenjaran Church Structure The Shenjaran Empire consists of the lands under the control of the Oravtar Monarchy based around the Icewolf forest. "Empire" is a very misleading term and one is better served by looking at the Troll Enngevins. Shenjaran is the name that the vast array of ethnic groups in the area use, mainly as a way to differentiate themselves from outsiders, rather than as a form of self-identification. Indeed, most of the inhabitants of the Icewolf forest are still entirely tribal in their political structures, as they have always been, since time immemorial. However, a complex series of tribal allegiances and subserviences lead back up to the Oravtar Monarchy who have the power to slowly but surely direct the Shenjaren tribes where they will. Population The inhabitants of the Shenjaren Empire are a diverse lot. The major tribe of them is noted for its short stature and solid builds. Culture While it is uncertain who was the first to inhabit the Icewolf Forest, the Shenjaren have the oldest recordable ruins and records in the area. The majority of these records are of a religious nature - architecture prefers use of wood to use of stone - rock and stone is considered the "flesh of the land" given to the Shenjarens and they make use of it sparingly. The Shenjarens Religion is mostly recorded in an extensive series of myths, known as "The Sagas", which together make up a massive tome, part story and part doctrine. In most basic terminology, their land was once only inhabited by the Children of the Wolf Mother. (A figure that seems to be a curious conflation of the Demi-Goddess Shenja and the Goddess Natyre - the Shenjarens in fact use both names to refer to the Wolf Mother). However, a mortal, Garhan, came to the shores "from the east." He was given aid by the God Maneros (who plays only an ancillary role in the myths, such as this one) and uses it to best the spirit Children of the Wolf Mother, eventually taking one as his wife and creating the ancestors of the Shenjarens. Their religion reveres the Wolf Mother above all and considers the many spirits of the Ice Wolf to still be an active part of their lives and spirituality, sleeping in the living rock of the land, making much of their religion about superstition, ritual and tradition. The Icewolf Forest is a harsh place, and Shenjarens culture emphasizes practicality and endurance. Their wooden buildings (with peaked rooves to manage the snow) are designed to withstand attacks of the elements and beasts and to retain heat. Most noticeably, any basement area in a house is almost always dedicated as a shrine to the spirits and not used for other purposes. The Shenjarens emphasis the arts as a way to record and remember as opposed to purely asthetic value - a practical purpose to art is also appreciated. Hanging tapestries that keep out drafts are often interwoven with intricate stories - the same can even go for simple blankets. Books are painstakingly created and illuminated with as much effort put into the decoration as the writing. Areas of houses, such as the common main support beams and poles, are often carved as well to have a meaning or tale. History '''10,593 - '''A large Fused incursion ravages the south of the Shenjaren Lands. In the midst of this, with the aid of the various disatisfied parties, Ilmaov Oravtar defeats the invasion in an impressive battle, which wins him many allies. He decides to crown himself Emperor Oravtar I, and begin the Oravtar Dynasty, determined to gain dominion. Over the rest of his life, he engages in bloody battle after bloody battle, beating tribes into forced alliances with him. 10,615 - Another large Fused Invasion hits the Shenjaren Empire and is repulsed, the now named "Emperor Oravtar" being wounded in the fighting. 10,618 - The Oravtar Dynasty accepts trade from Cold Harbour 10,619 - Emperor Oravtar I finally passes away, leaving the throne to his son Barote Oravtar. 10,626 - Emperor Barote begins the Great Conquest, leading the armies of his nation south, over the Ravensloft mountains and into Fused territory. 10, 626 - 10,771 - The Oravtar Dynasty conducts the Great Conquest from Emperor to Emperor, alternatively warring with Shenjaran tribes and Fused tribes. The War is an On and Off affair, some kings making great gains, some small, some gaining no territory and some, like the haplass Oravtar IV, even losing it. By 10,711, however, Empress Vanya has expanded her Empire all the way to the border with Mithrassen. 10,781 - The First Mithrassen - Shenjaran War. The Shenjaran Tribes attempt to simply expand their territory right through Mithrassen, leading to a brief conflict that is quickly settled by treaty, both sides underestimating the other - the Mithrassens realizing just how how many Shenjarens there are, and the Shenjarens realizing what sort of lands really lay to the south and their capabilities 10,790-10,817 - The Mist Wars - Mass Fused uprisings across the Darkwater strain the Shenjaren control here. These attacks are far more coordinated than before, suggesting a more powerful leader. The attacks mysteriously drop off in severity in 10,813, with a large battle near the White City in 10,817 marking the end of the uprisings. 10,829 - 10,835 - The Gold War - In an attempt to circumvent high Mithrassen Border Tolls, the Oravtar Dynasty attempts to treaty with varying Troll leaders - snubbing Goldfang due to their allegiance with Mithrassen. Goldfang thus pays Mercenaries to attack Shenjaran Traders trying to cross the Trollhavens. This eventually leads to war, with the Shenjaren Empire and Enngevin Thunder fighting Enngevin Goldfang. Mithrassen eventually sides with Goldfang and a peace is reached, with the Shenjaren Empire allowed to trade at cheaper rates through Mithrassen. Category:Nations Category:Empires